


tumblr prompts - non reddie

by dianawritesfic



Series: IT Tumblr Ask Prompts [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, each chapter will be tagged accordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: collection of the non reddie tumblr prompts requested on my blog @photoboothreddie
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Patricia Blum Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: IT Tumblr Ask Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. stozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I know you’re mad at me, but will a kiss change your mind?”
> 
> rated: T
> 
> college au

“Stanley.”

Stan ignored his roommate as he continued to work on his math homework, refusing to acknowledge him even for a second. 

“Stanleyyyyyy!!!” Whined Richie, grabbing onto Stan’s shoulders and shaking him gently. “Pay attention to meeeee!!!”

“What do you want Richie?” Stan growled as he slammed his pencil down on his desk. “I’m trying to finish this assignment, that I couldn’t finish yesterday because of you by the way, and you’re being super annoying right now.”

Richie frowned, shoulders slumping at being reprimanded. “Sorry Stanny, I just wanted your attention. I really missed you today.”

“Richie…” Stan huffed as the anger he felt towards the curly-haired boy subsided. “You saw me four hours ago at lunch. We went to the dining hall together.”

“Yeah but I-” Richie stopped himself from continuing what he really wanted to say. Instead, he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at Stan. “Hey, I know you’re mad at me, but will a kiss change your mind?”

The blonde-haired boy turned and stared back at him, unaffected by Richie’s words. “Are you serious?”

“As serious as a heart attack baby!” 

Stan rolled his eyes, but grabbed the front of Richie’s awful Hawaiian shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Surprised, Richie yelped before returning the kiss as he pulled Stan closer to him. Despite his cold behavior, Richie knew that his boyfriend couldn’t say no to him. Richie always got what he wanted when it came to Stanley and he loved it.

Sure, Stanley referred to Richie as his roommate when he was mad it him, but he always knew it wouldn’t last. Richie could be the biggest brat sometimes, distracting Stanley from his homework when he wanted his attention, but he couldn’t help it. He was so in love with Stanley that he craved- _yearned_ \- for his attention. _‘Hold on I’m- Yeah that’s right. I’m in love with him.’_

Neither of them had said the words aloud. Richie was too worried that he was moving too fast, being too clingy with Stan. He didn’t want to lose him by scaring him away with _feelings._

“Hey, Trashmouth!” Stanley muttered against his lips. “I can hear you thinking, what’s so important that you’re thinking about while kissing me?”

“Oh you know just you mo-”

“Richie, I love you but if you finish that sentence I’m breaking up with you.” Stan interrupted before Richie could even utter the word mom. 

Eyes wide, Richie pulled away from Stanley and looked him in the eyes. “Wait. Wait you love me??”

“Of course I do,” Stan said as he rolled his eyes at Richie. “Why else would I put up with your annoying ass?”

Richie grinned at this, too happy to say anything, do anything, but claim Stan’s lips again and kiss him with all the love he’d been holding back. 


	2. stozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Nothing is going to happen to you.”
> 
> rated: G
> 
> kid fic

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” groaned Stan as he pried Richie’s hands off of his arm. 

“But But Staniel!” cried Richie as he once again moved to grab onto his best friend. “I’ll miss you! Why do I have to move??”

Stan sighed in defeat, allowing Richie to cling on to him now. He shook his head as he looked over to the teacher for help. His new friend was dramatic, a thing Stan was still trying to get adjusted to. He wasn’t used to having a friend like Richie, in fact, he wasn’t used to having friends at all. 

“We’ll still have recess and lunch together Richie,” Stan tried to reason with the curly-haired boy. “It’s only during the boring parts of the day that we won’t see each other!”

“Nooooo I want to be with you in class too!” Richie whined as he shoved the approaching teacher’s hand away from him. “Tell her not to move me Stan, teachers always lsten to you!”

Stanl made eye contact with the teacher, nodding his head as if saying _‘leave this to me, I’ve got this.’_ Looking back to Richie, he placed his own hand on top of Richie’s. “Listen, if you’re good and go to your new class, I’ll come play with you after school. I’ll ask my mommy to let me sleep over and we can eat all the junk food you want.”

“You…You hate junk food though!” Richie said as he eyed him suspiciously. “How do I know you’re not just trying to get rid of me?”

Sighing once again, Stanley nudged his other hand against Richie’s shoulder, motioning for him to look at his hand. Pinky stretched out, he waited for Richie to understand. “I’ll pinky swear on it. You know it’s illegal to break a pinky swear!”

“Ok, but only because I know you would never break the law,” Richie agreed as he hooked his pinky with Stan and sealing their promise.


	3. hanslon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I finally found you”
> 
> rated: G
> 
> college au

“I finally found you.”

Ben jumped at the sound of the voice behind him, dropping all the books he held in his hands. He winced slightly as a hardcover made contact with his foot, but pretended it didn’t bother him as he quickly turned around to face the man who had startled him. 

“Ohhh hey Mike!” he laughed nervously as he greeted the cute librarian. “What’s up? What brings you here?”

“Well you see,” Mike began as he grinned at Ben, amusement clear on his face. “I work here so I’m obligated to be here until 5.”

“Right,” Ben said as he he closed his eyes for a second, blush beginning to bloom across his cheeks. “Stupid question.”

Attempting to avoid embarrassing himself even more, he bent down to retrieve the books he had dropped. Mike’s hand brushed gently against his own as he bent down to help him, making Ben’s blush turn a deeper shade of red.

“It’s not a stupid question,” Mike smiled at him as he handed him one of the books. “I can tell I surprised you, you must have been deep in thought over something.”

He was, although Ben would never admit it, but he had been thinking of the very man in front of him. How he wanted to ask him out, but was too afraid to make that first step. How he wanted to get to know him outside of their brief conversations in the library, but was too nervous to ask Mike for more than book recommendations and help with finding books he didn’t really even need.

“Yeah, just a bit.” Ben laughed nervously before realizing that there was a reason Mike had come to look for him. “Oh, did you need something? It sounded like you had been looking for me?”

It was Mike’s turn to blush as he remembered that there was, in fact, a reason he had come looking for Ben. “Oh, yeah.” he said nervously as he grabbed the book under his arm to hand to Ben. “I actually wanted to give this to you.”

Ben accepted the book, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the cover curiously. “A book of love poems?”

“Y-yeah,” stammered Mike, all of a sudden nervous, something Ben found suspicious but did not comment on. “I remember you saying you liked poetry and we just got this book in today. I figured maybe-you know what this was dumb let me-”

He reached over to take the book back, but Ben pulled back, causing Mike to stumble a little closer, making both of their hearts beat rapidly. Before either of them could say anything, a slip of paper tucked within the book fell to the ground. Mike attempted to grab for it, but wasn’t quick enough.

“Oh would you look at the time…” he said panicked and without even looking at his watch. “I’ve gotta go back to the front desk. It was nice talking to you bye!”

Before Ben could respond, Mike had fled, leaving him confused and still holding the folded piece of paper. “That was weird.” he muttered to himself as he set the books down to open the note.

He read over the note, realization hitting him that this wasn’t a regular note, but in fact a love note written for himby the guy he had been crushing on since the beginning of the semester. Ben smiled as he gently tucked the note back into the book Mike had handed him, quickly making his way towards the front desk where Mike would most likely be hiding behind his computer.


	4. streddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: A cat followed me home and won’t leave me alone even when I put a little hat on it so I guess I have a cat now AU
> 
> rated: G
> 
> highschool au, supernatural

Stan stretched out on Richie’s bed, yawning loudly as he raised his arms above his head. The yawn quickly turned into a pained grunt as a black ball of fur pounced on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He winced, reaching down to gently grab the tiny black cat and lift him up. He stared up at the bright yellow eyes of the cat, holding its gaze as it meowed and struggled to break free from his grasp. Stan smiled as the cat began to softly lick at his hand, pleading to be put down.

“You really do remind me of him,” Stan said as he continued to smile up at the cat. After a few more minutes, he finally put the cat down and placed him on his chest, hand gently keeping him in place. He sighed as he gently scratched behind the adorable black cat’s ears, thoughts going to the person he missed the most right now. Eddie.

Eddie had left for the weekend, dragged to Bangor to visit family he didn’t care to see. Sure, he had Richie, but Stan missed having both of his boyfriends with him. He was especially sad that Eddie wasn’t here to see that the two of them had somehow acquired a cat. An adorable, black little ball of fur that had determinedly followed both of them home Friday night, long after Eddie had left for Bangor. He could imagine the way Eddie would have lectured them about rabies and other diseases that the street cat could possibly have, and it only made Stan miss him even more.

He closed his eyes, letting another sigh escape his lips as he focused on the gentle purring coming from the cat on top of him. As he began to drift off to sleep, lulled by the soft, warm weight of the purring cat on top of him, the sudden crash of a door against a wall startled him awake. Heart pounding, he let go of the now hissing cat.

“I got it!” Richie yelled as he held out a tiny witch hat out in front of him. “I got it babe!”

“What the fuck Richie??” Stan groused as he sat up, glaring at his loud ass boyfriend. The cat was now hissing at Richie, as if he was also annoyed at having been startled out of a perfectly good cat nap. “Look what you did, you upset the cat!”

“The cat has a name my dear Staniel!” Richie said as he made his way over to the bed and placed a quick kiss on Stan’s forehead. He looked down at the cat, who was now eyeing Richie warily, and moved to pet his head. “Isn’t that right Eds?”

The cat meowed loudly, swiping at his hand but missing as Richie pulled back to avoid being clawed. Richie laughed, ignoring the way the cat seemed to be yelling at him in a way that reminded him of Eddie. His eyes lit up as he sat down on the bed, remembering why he had left in the first place. “That’s right! I found it! I found the hat so that Eds can match Eds when he gets back!”

Stan looked on, eyebrow raised, as Richie placed the witch hat on the black cat between them. Surprisingly, the cat didn’t put up a fight, staying still as Richie cooed over how adorable he looked. The cat looked as if he was pouting, once again making Stan think of Eddie. He tuned out Richie’s excited babbling about how both Eddie and the cat would be dressed as witches for Halloween as he checked his watch, wondering where exactly the boy in question was.

“Hey Rich,” Stan interrupted his boyfriend as he got up from the bed to stretch. “What time did Eddie say he was coming back? We’re supposed to meet up with the others in about thirty minutes…”

Before Richie could reply, the cat began to meow, going crazy as he zipped around the bed. They both looked on, confused at the cat’s sudden change in behavior. Richie tried to catch the cat, wincing in pain when a claw nicked his hand. “Ow fuck! What was that for Eds?”

The cat paused, cautiously approaching Richie and nudging at his injured hand. He meowed softly as he began to lick Richie’s wound as if apologizing for hurting him. Stan chuckled at this, rolling his eyes as he moved to sit back down on the bed again. He ran his fingers through the soft fur of the black cat and said, “Wow, you really are Eddie aren’t you?”

They both watched in awe as the black cat in between them suddenly turned into Eddie. _Their_ Eddie. With wide eyes, Stan looked on as Eddie suddenly jumped on top of Richie, pushing him down onto the bed. “You absolute idiot! How could you not realize it was me the whole time?”

“Wh-” Richie tried to say something, ask questions. He had so many. How did Eddie turn into a cat? _Who_ turned Eddie into a cat? Yet, nothing would come out as he stared up at Eddie in shock.

“Every time you called me Eds or Eddie Spaghetti I would try to claw the shit out of you!” Eddie fumed as he leaned down to burrow his face into Richie’s chest, anger melting away and replaced by relief. “God, I was so scared. I thought I would never turn back!”

Stan frowned, reaching over to place his hand on Eddie’s head, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “How did this happen Eddie?”

Eddie didn’t respond, instead reaching up to lace his fingers with Stan’s. Stan squeezed his hand as he noticed the way his boyfriend was shaking and didn’t ask any more questions. After a brief moment of silence, Eddie finally spoke up, voice quivering slightly. “I’ll tell you all about it later. Right now I just want to cuddle with my two boyfriends.”


	5. stanpat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: you’re obsessed with my homemade soup that I serve at my cafe and I’m too embarrassed to tell you that I’ve only been trying out new recipes to see you get excited for the soup of the day.
> 
> rated: G
> 
> coffeeshop au

Patty hummed as she stirred the pot of freshly made soup in front of her, closing her eyes as the aroma of the soup flood her senses. Today, she had opted for a simple chicken noodle recipe. She began to laugh when she felt her stomach rumble, realizing that she hadn’t eaten lunch yet. Checking her watch, she was surprised to see that it was almost two in the afternoon. **  
**

“I wonder if he’s here yet…” Thoughts of eating lunch were forgotten as her mind began to think of one of her regular customers- Stanley.

She hurried to turn everything off, tidying up the area around her before making her way out of the kitchen and into the front of the cafe. Looking around, Patty smiled when she saw a familiar head of curly, brown hair. He was reading a book, so enthralled in it that he didn’t even notice as she walked over and stood beside him.

“What are you reading?” She asked as she bent slightly to peer over his shoulder.

Stan jumped in surprise, almost knocking over his cup of coffee with his book. He looked over at her with red cheeks and wide eyes and Patty couldn’t help but laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to stifle the laughter. _‘Cute’_ she thought to herself as she said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!”

“I-It’s ok…” Stan said as he looked away from Patty, attempting to hide the blush taking over his face.

Patty stood there for a moment, the silence beginning to make things a little awkward. She took the seat next to him, resting her head in the palm of her hand as she looked him over. Dressed in a perfectly pressed collared shirt and hair neatly styled, he was as handsome as always. Patty had been crushing on Stan since the first time he stepped foot in her cafe. It wasn’t just his looks either, she loved his personality, how polite he was. She especially loved the way he would go crazy over her cooking.

Sure, everyone always raved about her cooking, that was nothing new. Patty’s cafe had been in several magazines and TV shows, even won a couple of awards here and there. None of that mattered to her. Not after she’d seen Stan’s beautiful smile as he ate her soup of the day. That day it had been a simple pea soup. One she had tried to pretty up and make more appealing. She hadn’t thought it was anything worth raving about, but he had. 

Since then, much to Patty’s delight, he would come in at the same time every week and order the soup of the day, not bothering to ask what it was. She smiled at the memory, before clearing her throat to get Stan’s attention. “Do you want your usual?”

Stan’s eyes lit up, that dazzling smile she loved so much gracing his lips as he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please! I’ve been dying to see what you’ve prepared this week.”

“Don’t get too excited,” she warned him as she stood up. “It’s just a simple chicken noodle soup.”

“Simple?” Stan scoffed as he rolled his eyes at her. “There’s nothing simple about any of your recipes. I bet you twenty bucks that you even used the fancy spiral noodles.”

“You mean rotini?” Patty giggled as she continued, “Listen, I won’t take that bet. I can’t in good conscience take your money. And actually, I used penne pasta today.”

Stan gave her a soft smile at this, one that made her stomach feel like a bunch of butterflies were fluttering around in there. “Well then, what if I take you out on a date instead? You can teach me all about the different types of pastas you use.”

Patty gasped, staring at him with wide eyes. Was this really happening? Had Stan really just asked her out on a date? As she was trying to hold her internal freak out at bay long enough to answer him, her stomach began to growl. She slapped a hand to her stomach, shushing it without thinking, something she regretted doing once she heard Stan laughing softly next to her.

“I’ll take you up on that date.” She said as she tried to act more confident than she really felt. “As long as we do it right now because, as my stomach has so eloquently pointed out, I’m starving.”


	6. stozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can we talk about how “it takes hours to look this good richie” is followed by richie winking at stan
> 
> rated: T (for language lol)
> 
> modern au

“What’s up losers!” Richie shouted as he burst through the entrance of the school. He made his way to his friends, annoyingly cheerful for someone who had only gotten about three hours of sleep the night before. He had been blowing up their group chat, sending them vines he thought were hilarious.

Stan, for one, had not found anything hilarious about Richie waking him up in the middle of the night. He had found it difficult to get back to sleep after muting the chat, and thus was extra cranky. 

Richie stood next to him, grinning at Stan’s sour expression, as if he wasn’t the cause of it. “You’re looking extra grumpy this morning Staniel, what’s got you looking like a cranky old man?”

He moved to ruffle Stan’s hair, but was stopped by Stan quickly slapping his hand away. “Don’t touch me,” he grumbles, giving Richie a dirty look. “It takes hours to get it to look this good, Richie.”

Eyebrows raised, Richie looks from him to his other friends, a questioning look on his face that says, _“did he really just say that?”_ The other losers just shrugged, unwilling to get in between the two of them this early in the morning.

Unable to resist, he moved once again to put his hand in Stan’s hair, succeeding this time now that Stan had been distracted with opening his locker. Richie gently dragged his fingers through his friend’s soft curls, in awe at the fact that his hair felt so soft despite the product he knew Stan used. He revelled in the way the action caused Stan to tense up, blush slowly forming on his face.

“Don’t touch my fucking hair, Richie.” fumed Stan as he pushed Richie’s hand away and turned to face him, face red with a blush that Stan would swear was out of anger and nothing else. “It took me an extra thirty minutes this morning to get it just right! Which, by the way, is your fault!”

Richie smirked at this, winking at his friend as he said, “Stan, my man, what I’m getting from this conversation is that you just admitted you took the extra time to look good for me today.”


	7. platonic richiepat/reddie and stanpat implied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: chaotic best friends richiepat
> 
> rated: T
> 
> high school au

“Are you guys together?” Stan suddenly asked, completely out of nowhere.

Richie paused, mid bite into his pizza, and looked over to meet Patty’s gaze, a silent conversation clearly happening between the two of them as the whole table grew silent at the question. Patty began to giggle, covering her mouth with her hand and breaking eye contact with Richie to look over at Stan and ask, “Are you serious? Like, Stan come on really?”

Stan blushed, lowering his head to poke at his piece of pizza. He didn’t say anything right away, choosing instead to glare down at his food as if it had offended him in some horrible way. He sighed, grabbing a napkin and wiping his hands with it as he began to finally respond. “It’s just…you guys hang out a lot without the rest of us and…a couple of us were wondering is all.”

There was a sudden noise underneath the table, and Stan jumped, grimacing as he shouted out soft “fuck” and turned to frown at Eddie. Without hesitating, he pointed at Eddie and said, “Don’t act like you weren’t curious either!”

Eddie began to blush as well as he picked at the pieces of pepperoni on his pizza, wrinkling his nose at the grease covering his fingers as he did so. He refused to look at anyone—especially not at Richie—as he attempted to defend himself. “You guys go out a lot, get into trouble together. You spend more time with Patty than you do with any of the rest of us…We just figured—”

“Oh my god…you’re fucking jealous of me!” Patty interrupted him before he could finish. She continued to giggle, looking over at Richie, giving him an encouraging wink as she nudged his arm. Richie pushed her arm away, nervous laughter giving way to how put on the spot he felt.

“Listen Eds,” He began, but paused, unable to express exactly what he wanted to say. “Patty’s my girl, the one I go out and do stupid shit with—and almost get arrested with—but you’re the one I come home to. You’ll always be my number one. You’ve got nothing to worry about babe.”

Richie moved to place an arm around Eddie pulling him in and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Eddie scowled, wiping at his cheek as he began to protest, to tell him that that’s not what he meant at all, but it was too late. Patty had already changed the conversation, some talk about the shenanigans her and Richie had gotten into the night before, and so he stayed quiet, allowing Richie to keep his arm around him. He looked over at Stan, smiling and silently thanking him for asking what they both had been dying to know—whether their crushes where going out with each other or if they were just really good friends. 


	8. richiepat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:   
> **03.** you asked me out and I didn’t have time for dating between a full-time course load and my job(s), so I know it’s two semesters later but I’d really like to take you up on that date  
>  **06.** we always end up eating alone in the school cafeteria at the same time, so when you ask me if you can join me, I’m surprised
> 
> rated: T
> 
> college au

Patty groaned, carelessly dropping her tray of food on the table as she collapsed into the booth in exhaustion. She loved this spot, hidden in the corner of the cafeteria where no one would bother her and she could people watch as she pleased. It was always fun to watch other people interact with each other. Patty smiled, thinking about how nice it would be to actually make friends, to have someone to talk to while she ate. Instead, she sat alone, watching other people around her make friends. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want friends. She yearned to have any sort of connection with someone, to make a friend that she could confide in and rant to. Between classes and her jobs at the campus coffee shop and the 24-hour diner, she barely had enough time to sleep. Patty thought back to the start of her first year of college, when she had been asked out by a cute guy she had her eye on. His name was Richie, and he had the messiest curly hair and a goofy grin that she found adorable as fuck. Not only that, but he was funny as well. 

Patty always noticed how he came to eat at the same time she did. She would sit in her little booth as always, and he would sit at a table a couple feet away, facing her. They catch each other looking at one another, exchanging shy smiles here and there. Sometimes he would even raise his glass at her or make funny faces that had her giggling like an idiot. Finally, one day, he had finally come over to talk to her, asking if he could sit with her. She agreed, nodding enthusiastically, excited to have someone she could talk to.

After that day, they sat together, getting to know one another little by little. It was nice, having someone to talk to between her busy schedule. She barely talked to her roommate, missing the opportunity to bond and form a connection with her due to her hectic work schedule, so Patty was happy to have Richie. That is, until one evening, when Richie shyly asked her out on a date. Patty had hated the look on Richie’s face when she had to turn him down. He made a joke about it, attempting to cover up how disappointed he was at being rejected, and they continued to talk as if nothing had happened. 

Patty regretted it, hated that she had to say no because of her damn workload. If she had only been able to get that scholarship she needed, she could have more time to herself, to actually have fun and make friends and go on dates with cute boys like Richie. Unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to be, and soon Patty had gotten even busier, and she stopped meeting up with Richie for dinner. They’d never exchanged phone numbers, and after a couple of nights where Patty had to work through dinner, Richie stopped showing up their usual time. She thinks he probably thought she had ghosted him, but really, she hadn’t. He was so sweet and Patty was just so…busy.

Despite the missed opportunity to date a guy that she enjoyed spending time with, Patty appreciated that Richie had attempted to give her space and back off. She knew he probably stopped showing up because he might have thought he was making her uncomfortable, but he hadn’t, and she wished she could see him again.

She sighed as she stuffed her mouth full of pasta, trying to eat as quickly as possible so she could go back to her dorm and start working on her paper that was due soon. After working her ass off for a year and getting good grades, she had finally gotten a scholarship. That meant less work, but it also meant she still had to study hard and keep up her good grades. She looked up, eyes widening as her eyes landed on none other than Richie.

She coughed, dropping her fork to reach for her cup of water and take a sip, as a blush began to spread across her cheeks. ‘I really hope he didn’t notice me almost choke on my food.’ She continued to eat, this time a little slower, as she gathered enough courage to go and talk to him. If she didn’t do it now, who knows when she would have another opportunity to do so. Taking one last sip of water, she stood up, put on her backpack and picked up her tray. Slowly, she made her way over to Richie, smiling nervously at him once he noticed she was walking towards him. 

“Hey,” Was all she could say as she stood awkwardly next to his table. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Uh- yeah, yeah sure go ahead!” He responded, sounding just as nervous as she felt. 

She smiled again, gently placing her tray on the table and taking a seat. They sat in silence, both of them picking at their food. The silence was beginning to get unbearable and finally, she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but he beat her to it. 

“Hey, Patty I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” He said as he adjusted his glasses, a move that she knew meant he was nervous. He had done it when he had first asked her out. “I mean, you know, for asking you out and like creeping you out or whatever.”

“Oh! No! No, Richie I-” She began, stopping to take a deep breath. “Listen, you didn’t-I was just-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” He said softly with a sad smile. “I just wanted to apologize is all.”

Patty closed her mouth, running a hand through her hair in frustration before deciding it was now or never. “Do you wanna go out on a date?”

Richie snapped his head up, eyes wide as he stared at her in shock. “That-That was not the way I thought this conversation would be going.”

“I really was busy,” she began, reaching over to put a hand over his own. “I think you’re super cute and funny and I want to get to know you better. I just-I had two jobs and was doing a full time course load and-ugh! It really ruined things between us and it sucks because-”

“Patty,” Richie interrupted her, turning his hand in hers to gently squeeze it. “When I said you didn’t have to explain yourself I meant it. My best friend Stan calls me trashmouth and I just wanted to make sure this mouth of mine didn’t get me on your bad side.”

“I love your trash mouth though,” she responded, grinning at him and sending him a wink that had Richie laughing in response.

“Congrats on being the only one to ever say that,” he said as he smiled dopily at her, a look that had her stomach fluttering like crazy. 

“Soooo date?” She asked hopefully, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

“Hell yeah!” he said as he shook his head enthusiastically. “I know this nice place on campus, many people go there and it has a wide selection of food to choose from. Get ready to be wined and dined, I’ll even use one of my guest swipes on you.”


	9. stozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:  
>  **71.** some idiots decided it would be funny to mess with peoples’ laundry so now we’re sorting through our dryers and you’re holding up my pink underwear
> 
> rating: T
> 
> college au

Stan stared at the drying, sighing as he ran a hand through his brown locks. He began to glare at it, as if it was it’s fault that his clothes had been mixed up with someone else’s. “Who the fuck does shit like this? What’s the fun in this anyway?” **  
**

He wasn’t sure what to do other than take all the clothes out and put it on the table to sort through it, so he did just that. As he was finishing up unloading the dryer, he heard someone else come into the laundry room. “Hey, those are mine!” He heard Richie, his loud and obnoxious neighbor calling out to him. Surprised, he dropped what he was holding and looked up to meet his eyes.

“Sorry,” he began to apologize, as if this was all his fault. “Someone thought it would be funny to mix our clothes together, I swear I’m not trying to be a creep or anything.”

Richie smirked at him as he moved closer to Stan, coming to a stop across the table from him. He smiled as he took the pants Stanley had been holding and began to fold as he said, “If you wanted an excuse to talk to me, you could have just knocked on my door and told me to shut the fuck up.”

Stan began to blush as he looked down at the pile of clothes, refusing to meet Richie’s gaze. There was no way Stan would ever do that. Richie was hot, that was a fact that he wouldn’t refute, but he would never go out of his way to do something like this just for an opportunity to talk to someone. “As if I’d ever do anything like that! I complain to the RA just like any other normal person.”

“I know,” Richie said, still smiling at Stan as he continued to dig through the pile of clothes for what belonged to him. “I’ve gotten about five warnings from the RA that I’m pretty sure all came from you. I should know, I did it on purpose to get you to come talk to me.”

“Yeah, right!” Stan scoffed, following Richie’s lead and looking for clothing that belonged to him. “Even if that were true, why didn’t you just come talk to me? Why would you be annoying on purpose while I’m trying to study?”

“Listen, you’re hot as hell,” Richie began as he let out a nervous chuckle. “But you’re also a little intimidating and while I’m usually very forward, I figured the best approach was to have you come to me and then charm you with my hilarious jokes and personality.”

Stan raised an eyebrow at him, looking him up and down before making eye contact with a grinning Richie. “I’ve heard your jokes and let me just tell you, your mom jokes stopped being funny in middle school. You’re gonna have to try harder than that if you want to make me laugh.”

“So you’re saying I’ve got a chance then?” Richie’s grin grew wider, giddy at the challenge. His eyes caught on something pink and he pulled at it until he had a pair of pink boxers in his hands. Holding them up to Stan, he added, “I’d love a chance to—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Stan interrupted, moving forward to snatch the boxers out of Richie’s hands. He was blushing furiously now, cursing at whoever pulled this stupid prank on him. He quickly stuffed his clothes into his laundry basked and said, “Your goal is to make me laugh, not make me want to murder you.”

“I’ll take that challenge, Stan the Man!” Richie called after him as Stan began to quickly leave the laundry room. He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but let a soft smile grace his lips. It was cute how hard he was trying, and Stan would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find him entertaining. “I’ll have you laughing at my jokes before the end of the week! I’m free Friday night, we can have our first date then!”

Stan stifled a laugh, trying hard to make sure Richie didn’t hear him. After all, what would be the fun in letting him win that easily?


	10. steddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:   
> **53.** I catch you yelling at the printer in the library for not working and I don’t mean to alarm you since you’re clearly stressed, but I think you accidentally unplugged it
> 
> rating: T
> 
> college au

Eddie tapped his foot impatiently, glancing at his watch as he let out a groan. He wasn’t going to make it, there was just no way. It was ten minutes until class started, and he needed his printouts for his presentation today. The printer he shared with Richie had stopped working, of course it had. When did a printer ever work when you actually needed it- especially when you needed something in a hurry. They could smell desperation, Eddie was fucking sure of it.

He checked his phone as he continued to wait for the printer to spit out his report, reading over the texts he had received from Richie. He had gone ahead to class, hoping to find out the order in which every group would be presenting to see if they had extra time to get their stuff together. He sighed, hanging his head as he read the latest message. _‘we’re second Eds, plz hurry!’_

Of course, they were second, because why would the universe ever give Eddie Kaspbrak a break? He was getting really tired of the bad luck clinging to him lately. He looked up at the ceiling, praying for forgiveness to whatever force he’d angered before checking his watch once again. He now had five minutes left, plus a ten-minute cushion since they were up second to present. That left him with fifteen minutes for a miracle to happen, something that, Eddie knew by now, he shouldn’t bet on. 

“You dumb piece of fucking shit!” He yelled at the printer, unbothered by the looks people around him were giving him. He was upset, anyone in his situation would resort to yelling at inanimate objects—especially when they were in a hurry—he was sure of it. He balled his hands into fists, fighting the urge to pound on the piece of machinery. Angering it even more with violence wouldn’t work, in fact, it would probably make things worse. 

“Hey there.” Someone behind him spoke up, making Eddie jump. He turned to see one of the hot librarian assistants smiling at him, holding out his hands in a placating manner. “I don’t mean to alarm you since you’re clearly stressed, but—”

“Oh! No, no, you’re good!” Eddie interrupted him, waving his arm in an attempt to reassure him. “Sorry for causing a scene… It’s just that this stupid printer—”

“—Isn’t connected.” The hot guy finished for him. Eddie could feel his cheeks turning red at his words as he moved to check for himself. He whispered a soft _‘fuck’_ once he saw that the printer was, in fact, disconnected. “I could have sworn—Damn, I feel like such an idiot now.”

The guy stifled his laughter with his hand, a move Eddie could only assume was done to prevent him from feeling like he was making fun of Eddie. He began to laugh along with him, causing the hot guy to lose it even more. They laughed together for a couple of minutes before Eddie gasped and remembered that he should be trying to get his report for class, not getting distracted by cute guys in the library. He motioned towards the printer before saying, “I’ve gotta… Uhh…”

“Oh! Right!” Stan laughed again before moving to plug the printer back in and reboot it. He patted it softly as it began to come back to life and said, “Just give it a minute, it should still print out whatever you queued.”

“Thank you…” he trailed off, looking at cute library guy and hoping he would give him his name.

“Stanley Uris, at your service!” He gave a salute that Eddie found adorable, and he smiled at him again. “You can call me Stan though.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Stan,” Eddie began as he made to grab his freshly printed report. “Even if I did make a complete fool of myself in front of you. Thanks again!”

Stan chuckled, shaking his head at him. “It happens, Eddie. Next time, come for help instead of yelling at the poor, defenseless printers.” 

He began to walk away, and Eddie was left standing there, watching him walk back to his spot next to the other assistant—who Eddie recognized from his literature class—before snapping out of it. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to how exactly Stan knew his name. He hadn’t told him what it was. His phone began to buzz relentlessly and the thought immediately went to the back of his head, replaced by the panic of getting to class on time for his presentation. 

He scrambled out of the library, backpack half open and Stan watched him, a soft smile on his face as he watched him go.


	11. richiepat (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “My hoodie looks comfy on you.”
> 
> rating: T

Patty walked quickly as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat. She cursed the weather, threatening it as if doing so would make the snow stop falling from the sky. 

“God I hate winter so fucking much.” She grumbled, reluctantly pulling her hand out of her pocket to open the door of the coffee shop she had finally arrived at.“Snow can kiss my ass!”

“Hello to you too Patty Cake!” Richie smiled at her sweetly as he waved her over from his place in line.

She ignored the glares of the people lined up behind Richie as she moved to stand next to him. “I can’t believe you made me walk through all that snow just so you could have an excuse to sit here and make eyes at the guy you have a crush on without looking creepy!”

Richie shushed her, frantically looking over at the register to make sure that the guy in question hadn’t heard her a word she’d just said. “Patty! Don’t blow my cover! I’m desperate here!”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” She huffed as she looked up at the menu. “You’re buying by the way. You owe me that much.”

“I’ll even throw in a pastry, as a treat.” Richie reassured her, as they slowly moved to the front of the line. “By the way, my hoodie looks comfy on you.”

“Reminding me that this is your hoodie isn’t going to make me give it back to you.” Patty said, rolling her eyes at him.

“Nice try!” Said a voice in front of them, causing them both to turn and look wide-eyed at none other than Richie’s coffee shop crush. “You’re never getting that back from your girlfriend. Just save yourself the trouble and admit defeat right now.”

Patty looked between Richie and his cute coffee shop crush and couldn’t help but laugh as Richie began to blush furiously. This was such a disaster and she loved being there to experience it in person. Her best friend had just single handedly ruined his own chances with the guy he’d been crushing on by making him think  _ they _ were together.

Taking mercy on Richie, she spoke up first. “No way, we’re not together. I’m too good for him.”

Eddie smiled at her politely as he began to apologize. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume!”

“Don’t worry about it.” She waved him off as she leaned against the counter. She pointed back at Richie, winking as she said, “You’re more his type anyway.” 

“Patty!” Richie hissed, elbowing her out of the way. “Ignore her please, she thinks she’s so funny. Can we get two peppermint hot chocolates please?” 

“S-sure yeah, of course!” Eddie mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Richie. Patty smiled as she watched the way they interacted with each other, shaking her head at how dumb both of them were. They were obviously into each other and they were both too oblivious to see it.

“Hey what about my pastry?” Patty asked as they moved over to the side to wait for their drinks. “You promised me something sweet Tozier!”

“That was before you went and hit on Eddie for me while I was standing right there!” Richie scoffed, crossing his arms defensively.

“Uh?? You’re welcome??” She shot back, kicking him lightly on the shin. “He thought we were together! At least now he knows you’re single AND that you’re into dudes.”

Richie sighed, dropping his arms and hanging his head in defeat. “You’re right, thank you sugar plum. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d be a disaster without me and you know it.” Patty teased, nudging him playfully with her elbow. “Well, more of a disaster than you already are.”

“Hahaha very funny!” Richie said before moving to get their drinks from the pick up counter. He pointed towards an empty table and Patty followed, sighing in relief as she took a seat. “So, do you think I still have a chance?”

She took a sip of her hot chocolate as she peeked over at Eddie, who quickly looked away from them. Patty chuckled as she took another sip before responding, “I think you should go get in line again and get me that pastry and find out for yourself.” 


	12. stanpat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Is that my shirt?”
> 
> rating: T
> 
> college au

Patty groaned as she began to stir awake, blindly reaching for a pillow to put over her head. She could hear noise coming from the kitchen and, without even opening her eyes to check the time, knew it was too goddamn early to be awake. Before she could ask herself who could possibly be making so much noise, she remembered what had happened last night. 

Stan had spent the night for the first time. They had gone on a date last night, one of many over the course of the semester since they had met at a frat party. It was a simple dinner and a movie situation that turned into an ice cream nightcap at her place. They had talked about the movie they had seen, laughing at how cheesy it had been and ranting about scenes that hadn’t made any sense. It was one of the best dates she’d ever had.

Patty smiled at that, realizing that she’d said that about every date she’d been on with Stan so far. Yet, it was true. Stanley Uris was not only kind and sweet, but someone Patty could imagine sharing a future with. He always made her laugh and every conversation they had fascinated her. He was opinionated, but also eager to hear her thoughts as well. He opened doors for her and always offered to pay for things, but also let her pay when she insisted on it. He never pressured her into anything and always asked her for permission before holding her hand or kissing her.

She giggled, burying her face into the soft sheets of her bed in an attempt to hide her blush. Thinking about Stan always turned her into a giggling, blushing mess. It was as if she’d never had a crush before Stan. This was different though, way more than a simple crush. Patty was in love. The kind of love where all you think about is the next time you’ll see the person you’re so gone on. The kind of love where you think about whether they’ve eaten or if they’re happy. The kind of love where you imagine a future where one day, you’ll wake up with them next to you every day, and not just when you accidentally spill ice cream all over their shirt.

Patty groaned at this, remembering how embarrassed she’d been when she tripped and dumped her cone of ice cream all over Stan. He had laughed it off, assuring her it was no big deal, as he began to stand up and head towards her bathroom. She covered her eyes as he began to take his shirt off, gasping as she turned away from the door and chanting “I’m sorry” over and over again. 

Stan had laughed, telling her it was no big deal. Afterall, they’d been dating for almost a whole semester now. Patty blushed, not wanting to admit that the only time she’d ever seen a guy shirtless was when she went to the pool. That she’d never seen a guy she’d been dating shirtless because none of her relationships had gone past the making out stage.

She had admitted that to him last night, and he’d been apologetic for laughing at her. That only made Patty fall a little more in love with him. When she had offered to let him stay the night, they had both been surprised. She could see the blush begin to bloom across his cheeks and knew that her face was probably just as red as his was beginning to turn. Patty  _ never _ made the first move. She always let Stan ask her if something was okay before eagerly agreeing.

Despite the offer coming off as suggestive, all they ended up doing was making out and falling asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms. There would be time for more later. Besides, she wasn’t prepared with the... _ proper items _ to go any further than some kissing and groping. She knew that was perfectly fine with Stan, could feel that they were on the same page regarding their future together.

As she began to get up, stretching her arms over her head as she yawned, she thought about how it might be a good idea to get some condoms for when they finally did more than literally sleep together. Now that he’d stayed the night, it would happen eventually, and honestly, she couldn’t fucking wait. She walked towards the kitchen, ready to make a joke about how loud Stan was being when she choked out a laugh instead.

“Is that my shirt?”

Stan jumped, quickly setting down the mug he had been filling with coffee as he turned around to face her. He was blushing as he began to laugh nervously. 

“Y-yeah it is. Sorry, my shirt was still damp when I went to get it from the dryer and I didn’t want your roommates to see me shirtless so…”

He pulled at the shirt he had on, a black t-shirt with cats wearing sunglasses on it that she had gotten on a whim while out drunk with Richie. She eyed him, attempting not to laugh but couldn’t help it, covering her mouth as she began to laugh at the sight in front of her.

“God, I need to get my phone this is amazing!”

She began to rush back to her room, eager to get her phone and take a picture of Stan to send to Richie. He’d definitely get a laugh out of it. She could hear Stan following behind her, and sped up.

“Don’t you dare! I’ll never live this down if Richie sees me in this shirt.”

He caught up to her as she was about to get her phone, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed with him. They both laughed as they began to wrestle, attempting to get the upper hand on one another. Stan suddenly paused, leaning in to kiss her. Once their lips met, nothing else mattered to Patty. She kissed him back eagerly, phone forgotten on the bedside table. 

“You’re a little cheater. Using my love for you against me.”

“I love you too Patty Cake”


End file.
